nouvelle rencontre
by x3-Twilight57-x3
Summary: OS: Bella renvient dans la ville de sont enfant après une terrible tragédie, tourmenter, détruit, elle vas rencontrer la personne qui la sauvera. Sortez les mouchmouche.


Nouveau OS que j'avais écrit pour un concourt, Ses une nouvelle rencontre Bella Edward, mais celle-ci a une un passé plus triste, j'avais ésseiller de pas mettre beaucoup de dialogue, fesant d'abort passer les sentiment, voyons si vous aimez

Musique: ''My immortal'' de evanescence

________________________________________________________________________________

Les goutes perler sur mon visage glissant sur ma joue pour atterrir sur le sol. Je fermais les yeux gardant ma tête lever vers les astres qui m'observaient. Cette fraicheur m'esquissa un léger sourire. Je n'aimais pas la pluie mais celle-ci n'étais qu'un aperçu de la vie que j'allais avoir.  
Le 13 Septembre 1987 un Bébé est née a 00h37 a l'hôpital de Forks. Ces parents Renée et Charlie Swan l'on nommé Isabella. 18 ans plus tard se bébé est devenu une femme et reviens sur sa terre natale après 15 années d'absence.  
J'étais revenu pour plusieurs raison, la première ayant la majorité j'eus l'occasion de quitter l'orphelinat ou j'avais domicile, la seconde, je voulais partir le plus loin de Phœnix ou le souvenir de mon enfance se fessais trop présente, et la troisième, je voulais vivre prés du cimetière ou sont enterrer mes parents. Mon histoire eqt assez basique et à la fois original. Jusqu'à mes trois ans ma vie était Banale, je vivais avec mes parents dans une maison confortable dans une ambiance chaleureuse. Mais le 14 Juillet, soir de la Fête national Français, comme à mon habitude de petite fille curieuse, je me cachais dans les escaliers pour entendre la conversation de mes parents. Comme à mon habitude, je me fit découvert mais cette fois, à la place de réprimande gentille me disant de monter me coucher, ils m'inviteraient a les rejoindre. Je fila donc dans la salle a souper, mon père me pris sur ces jambes et commença a me parler. Ma mère disait qu'elle et papa ne s'aimaient plus assez pour vivre ensemble, et que nous allions toute les deux pâtir vivre ailleurs, mais m'avais promis que sa ne changerez rien. Pure mensonge bien sur. Le soir même j'avais surpris mon père sortir et l'avais entendus pleurer dans les buisson, ce qui m'avais choquer, je n'avais jamais vue mon père triste et encore moins pleurer .Quelque jours plus tard j'avais demander ce que papa avait bien put faire pour qu'elle ne l'aime plus assez. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter le fait que mon père préférait aller dans les Bars, liquider leurs salaires avec ses amies le temps qu'elle fasse des heures supplémentaireq et se démener pour que je ne manque de rien. Je savais que mon papa rentrais tard et que ma mère avait déjà manger des pâtes durant plus d'une semaine pour que moi j'ai une alimentation saine. Mais moi je n'en voulais pas a mon père parce qu'a chaque fois qu'il rentrais il me fessais un gros câlin, et les Samedi matin il regardait les dessins animée avec moi. Ma mère s'était excuser je ne sais combien de fois me disant que sa devenait trop dur, que si elle ne partait pas maintenant, elle finirait par se ''tirer une Balle''.  
Nous vivions a Phœnix depuis une semaine maintenant quand ma mère eu un appel, qui l'avais bouleverser, elle étais partis le soir même me laissant chez la voisine. Deux jours après le départ de ma mère je me retrouvais a l'orphelinat. Au file des années on m'avait raconter ce qu'il s'était passée.  
Mon père ne supportait pas le départ de sa femme et sa fille, il s'était donner la mort, une balle dans la tête. Ma mère était venu a Forks pour je ne sais quel raison, peut être vérifier que s'était bien lui. Mais sur la route pour Forks elle eu un accident de voiture qui lui fut fatale. En l'espace de 3 jour j'avais perdu mes parents, mais essaye d'expliquer à une gamine que ces parent ne viendrons plus a chercher, ce fut donc dans cette ambiance que je grandis.  
Et me revoilà, la ou tous a commencer.  
J'avais hériter de la maison familiale et décida d'y emménager, rien n'avais changer bien que mes souvenirs étais floue j'avais l'impression d'avoir a nouveau 3 ans. Les fauteuils n'avaient pas changer d'emplacements, les photos était a leurs place, sa aurait sembler étrange de dire que personne n'avais mis les pieds dans cette demeure depuis 15 ans. Seule la poussière le prouvait. Bizarrement, ici, je me sentais chez moi, je me sentais bien.  
Après un brin de ménage, je décida d'aller faire un tour en ville, je commencerez les cours le lendemain. nous étions en Septembre, les cours n'ont pas commencer depuis trop longtemps j'aurais peut être la chance de passer inaperçue. j'avais eu assez avec le reste de l'héritage pour m'acheter une vielle chevrolet des année 40 de couleur rouge. En la démarrant, je ne pu m'empêcher de boucher mes oreilles dû au bruit du moteur. Sur le chemin de la ville, je constata que rien n'avais changer, c'était bizarre cette sensation de ne rien avoir oublier surement du a que j'avais vécu ici mes plus belle année. Je reconnais le restaurant ou j'avais fêter mes 3 ans, le petit bar ou maman travaillais a temps partiel quand son salaire ne suffises pas, la maison du pasteur ou j'allais quand ma mère travaillait tard. Cette ville n'avait en rien changer. Après un bref tour de la ville, le crépuscule arrivzait, je décida donc de rentrer chez moi. Une seconde averse avait commencer, quand je sortit de ma voiture je marcha jusqu'à la foret derrière ma maison, au lieu de rentrer m'abriter. Mes cheveux goutais leurs donnant une couleur encore plus foncer, la boue enfonçait mes bottes dans le sol, ralentissant mes pas. Après 5 minutes de marche accompagner d'une dizaine de chutes du a ma maladresse légendaire je m'allongea sur une trompe verdi pas la mousse. Je regardais les branches d'arbres qui retenait quelque gouttelette m'obligeant à fermer les yeux quand l'une de ces perles d'eau glissaient des feuilles pour atterrir sur mon visage. J'inspirais et expirais pour essayer d'accumuler tous se qui s'était passer cette journée. étais-ce une si bonne idée de revenir ici, avec tous ces souvenir? Toute cette douleur que j'aurais en repensant a mes parent? Une goute tomba sur ma lèvre inférieur lentement j'ouvris mes paupière pour constater que la pluie avait cesser les nuages qui semblait faire parti intégrant de cette bourg asse, s'était retirer, je me leva précipitamment et courais le plus vite possible, évitant les branches, les arbres, les plantes haute. Je ne sais comment, mais pas une fois je ne trébuchais. Enfin les arbres se dégageait de ma vision, je me trouver devant une petite clairière assez dessertes dans l'horizon. Mes lèvre s'étirait pour laisser place a un petit sourire. J'eus l'impression que s'était la dernière fois que je verrais le soleil et je ne voulait pas manquer de le voir se coucher, voir cette boule de feu étais le plus beau de tous les spectacle, les plus belle chose sont souvent les plus simple, j'avais appris sa durant mon enfance. Mais cette fois-ci je du avouer que s'était vrais. Après ma course, mes jambes souffraient un peu, assis, mes bras entourant mes jambes, mon menton sur mes genoux, j'observai le crépuscule comme la plus belle chose au monde. A chaque minutes qui passaient je me trouvais de plus en plus dans les ténèbres, me laisser dans la solitude, me priver de bonheur, voilà peut être le sens de ma vie, une vie sens joie, sans bonheur, comme je l'ai toujours était. En sortant de mes réflexion je remarquer que j'étais dans le noir profond de la nuit. Seul les étoiles qui scintillaient sur cette immense nappe noire me permettait de voir mes mains. Impossible de retrouver mon chemin, je vais surement devoir dormir a la belle étoile, priant pour que le pluie ne tombe pas.  
-Je peut t'aider ? Demanda une voix  
Tournant la tête j'aperçus une silhouette a l'entrée de la foret. La voix me permettait de dire qu'ils s'agissait d'une homme, jeune. Il s'approcha prudemment, je garda ma position. Bizarrement aucune peur ne me pris. Quand la silhouette fut devant moi elle s'accroupit. Ne bougeant pas la lune apparut me permettent de voir son visage. Il était d'une beauté époustouflante, les cheveux cuivré, des yeux ambres, un menton carré, la peau ivoire. pas un défaut ne m'apparut. Ces yeux était plongé dans les miens, il ne paressait pas hostile, il ne devait pas avoir plus que moi, aucun mots ne sortit de ma bouche, il ne semblait pas être déranger pas mon silence. Mon regard l'hypnotisait-il autant que le sien? Je pourrais rester des heures a le regarder, serait-ce lui qui me sortirais de la pénombre qu'est ma vie. J'avançais ma main vers son visage, il parut hésitant un instant mais finit pas laisser ma main se posée sur sa joue. Sa peau était glacé et dur, j'avais l'impression de toucher une statue mais une statue que je voudrais connaître, partager, aimer. Il ferma ces yeux laissant ma main continuer son exploration, je fit le contour de ces cernes, glissa sur son nez droit, et atterris sur ces lèvres rouge, m'attardant sur ces dernières. Il finit par rouvrir les yeux, me questionnant du regard, attendait t-il une réponse a sa question? Il approcha son visage du mien ces lèvres a cote de mes oreilles  
-Tu semble perdu. Chuchota t-il avant de revenir à son emplacement pour replonger ces yeux dans les mien. Je lui répondis avec un sourire que je ne suis pas sur d'avoir utiliser depuis 15ans, un sourire sincère. Approchant mon visage du sien, nos nez se frôlait et je chuchota  
-Je l'étais.


End file.
